Lucky
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Leia has a nightmare, but Luke comes to her rescue. Things get a little heated, but Luke makes the right choice. Incest-ish. PLEASE READ!


Leia rolled over again and again, trying to escape the pictures that were playing like a horror show in her mind.

_Vader's face loomed above her, the torture droid following close behind._

_The needles, oh so many needles, each piercing her skin with fiery vengeance._

_The poisons, the pain enhancers, the drugs._

_Her time at the Death Star whirled, making her sick._

_Whirling, tumbling, a mess of color._

_"You cannot save them"_

_Then, Alderaan exploded._

Leia sat up, screaming as hard as she could. She heard the door open, and someone was there.

"M-mother...?" She asked, hoping, praying, wishing it was true.

"N-no. It's Luke"

Then she was falling.

A pair of strong arms cradled her as her life swept past her cold eyes, the tears blinding her.

It felt like she was choking, then...She felt the best thing.

Someone's lips against hers. Warm and soft.

Her mind cleared, and she pulled this person's face closer to her's, slowly coming to the realization that she was cradled in his lap.

She pulled away.

"Luke?"

Her eyes focused. She was safe, still in her bedroom at the Rebel base. Luke's worried face came into view.

"Leia? Oh Leia, are you okay?" His words tumbled out like a fountain, her brain having a hard time keeping up. He hugged her closer, and she relaxed in his embrace.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, I heard you scream...So I came to check on you, and you were having a seizure or something, you asked if I was your mother, and then fell on the floor...So I caught you-"

"-And we ended up here" She finished for him.

"Yeah" He was looking at her...differently. There was something more tender in his gentle gaze.

Luke picked her up, startled at how light she was. He set her on the bed, then knelt in front of her.

"Your dream...It was about the death star...Wasn't it"

She nodded, looking away.

Luke noticed that her long dark hair was fanning over her shoulders. He resisted the urge to run his hands through it.

"What was your mother like?" He asked. Leia looked at him incredulously.

"You called me mom, so I-I kinda want to know"

Leia smiled.

"I was adopted, and my adoptive mother died when I was three...I don't remember her much, only that she had blonde hair and a kind smile"

"I can't remember my mother" Luke said, looking away.

Leia cupped his chin to look at her.

"I'm sorry" Tears glistened on her eyelashes.

Luke looked at her for only a second more before pressing his lips to hers.

She was so soft, so warm. His hands settled against her hips, pulling her into his chest. She relaxed and pressed herself against him willingly.

The things that Biggs had told him in their younger years ran through his mind. Most of the were completely vulgar, but he selected one idea, hoping it was alright.

Slowly, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She responded by opening her lips, and his tongue slipped inside her mouth.

He explored around, not entirely sure what to do. Leia realized this, and guided his tongue with hers into an intimate battle for dominance.

Surprisingly, he won. Gently, he pushed her down onto the bed, straddling her as he did. His body felt white-hot, he could barely control his movements.

Then a voice of reason popped into his head, and he broke away from the passionate kiss.

He studied Leia's face, and saw exactly what he knew would be there. Hesitance.

"I-i'm sorry...I can't do this to you. You're not ready, and well...Neither am I. I'm sorry"

He propelled himself off the bed and away from her. He could see the hurt in her eyes, but it was better this way.

"Luke?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I don't want to hurt you" He took a step back, not wanting to do something he'd regret.

The expression on her face softened.

"Come here"

He couldn't help it, those two words broke down every barrier he had tried to put up. He fell towards the bed and kissed her as hard as he could.

She cupped his face in her hands, then tenderly pulled away.

"Thank you"

He smiled.

"Stay with me, please" She whispered. He didn't need to be asked twice.

He laid her back on the bed and pulled the covers over her slim frame. Then he slipped of his boots, belt, and shirt and slipped under the covers next to her.

Leia felt her face flush as she felt luke's warm chest against her back.

"You're so pretty when you blush" He whispered, kissing her cheek and slipping his arm around her waist.

He tangled his other hand in her hair, then leaned down and smelled it. She smelled heavenly, like roses.

"I love you" Leia whispered, deciding to say it before she lost her courage.

Luke froze for a second, and Leia thought he was going to leave. Then, he pulled her closer, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Love you too, always"

Luke listened to the sound of Leia's even breathing, Stroking her hair absentley.

He was lucky.

After waiting for so long, he finally got his girl.

He was oh so lucky.

* * *

The end, Please please review! If you coulnd't tell, I LOVE this pairing!


End file.
